


Snow Day

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Commissioned fic, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Study Buddies, mentions of Star Trek, sans and reader share an office, sans is frisk’s carer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: You and Sans have a pretty chill relationship. One day your friend brings someone to meet you.Who knew Sans was a dad?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloo (KiranInBlue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/gifts).



> Commissioned by my cool friend Bloo!

You thought you were done asking what was going on when you walked into your office after a while. There was always something questionable happening, like the hoodied skeleton napping face down on your couch every morning, or the full coffee cup on your desk despite the machine being broken, or the undecipherable scribbles on your whiteboard from the night before. These things were par for the course now, thanks to your insistence that someone shared your office with you after many a lonely, boring day by yourself at college.

It had been a lot less lonely and boring after you let Sans hang out there. You weren’t exactly sure what he was studying, as it seemed to change every week, and he hardly ever seemed to do any work. But for someone so sleepy he really livened up the days for you, keeping you entertained with terrible jokes and science facts and your shared love of science fiction. He never made you feel dumb for your love of certain characters reaching self-shipping territory, and you never shamed him for thirsting over the retro futuristic Star Trek tech, and his many impassioned discussions about how it could change the world.

You truly enjoyed each other’s company and you thought you had seen everything. You liked to think you were unflappable and that nothing could surprise you anymore. But even you had your odd moments of shock.

"Sans. Why is there a kid in my office?" 

They were just sitting there in the middle of the room when you walked in. You almost tripped over their school bag.

Sans gave a shrug from where he was lying, upside down on the couch. "school was cancelled. thought you wouldn't mind if i brought my kid along.”

Your brain raced through every possible bit of personal information you managed to wrangle out of him in the last year and comes up empty. "Your kid???"

"yeah. and well. like eight other people's.” He sounded completely unbothered, like this wasn’t life changing news to you. 

"You never told me you had a kid." 

“didn’t I?” He made a vague noise and sort of slid onto the floor, right way up and gestures between the two of you. “i talk about em all the time. frisk, bloo. bloo, frisk.”

He did. This must have been the honorary ambassador kid he was always telling you anecdotes about. But he never mentioned his role in their life.

“Oh! Yeah, dude, but I didn’t know you were their caregiver!” You turned to the kid, who was watching you with bright, curious eyes, and gave them a smile and a wave. “Hi! This is unexpected, but you’re welcome to hang out here. Tea, coffee, water? Actually, kids don’t drink coffee, huh...”

They held up a juicebox. “I’m good.”

“im good, what?” It was automatic, out of Sans, and you stared at him. He sounded just like a real parent.

“I’m good, thank you for offering,” Frisk answered quickly, sipping their juice and going back to what you now saw was a chunky novel. 

You hadn’t had enough coffee to process this new knowledge yet. Sitting down and sipping the brew Sans had provided for you, you sigh and turn to your friend. “So, what are they doing out of school?”

Sans seemed to be making himself comfortable on the floor now. “snow day. no one at home to look after them. they won’t cause any trouble.”

“And you’re really their dad? Sort of?”

“sort of,” he agreed, his permanent smile taking on a bit of a softer quality. “i mean they’ve also got pap and fluff- asgore and mettaton some days, as well as tori and undyne and alphys, but yeah. they’re my kid today.”

For some reason, knowing this made you feel so much warmer towards your buddy. He was a cool guy. “You must really care about them, huh? I mean, you’re always talking about them...”

“He talks about you too!” Frisk volunteers, promoting a disgruntled “hey!” from Sans, but they continue undeterred. “I already know how you like your coffee and what you’re studying and your favourite hat. Sans says that he thinks you’re one of the smartest people he’s met and that when you analyse him it’s really helpful for his mental health and it helps him identify things in other people too!”

You were left open mouthed at the sudden speech, as was Sans, who grunted and pulled his hoodie over his head.

“Oh, also, you love tea, and Star Trek, and you have a cat named Sazed, and you’re really funny!” They beamed as they recited all the information they’ve been able to collect on you, thanks to Sans.

“that’s enough, kid, they don’t wanna hear everything they already know about themselves,” he grumbled from his hoodie prison.

“Well he’s told me plenty about you too, you know!” You grin back at them. You already know Sans doesn’t like people knowing how much he cares about others. He has a real problem with vulnerability and emotions and you’ve told him as much. But a little embarrassment won’t kill him. “You’re in sixth grade, you love classic lit, you’re very determined, and you care a lot about your friends. You also love cooking and sports, and your favourite movie is Bee Movie because of the memes.”

“You told them all that?” They turned to Sans, smiling.

“Course he did. He cares about you a lot.” You leaned back in your chair, sipping your coffee, watching Sans get more and more embarrassed.

“He cares about you too- cause you like Star Trek just as much as him!” they enthuse, and you laugh.

“What about you, do you like Star Trek?”

“Yeah! I love the robot guy!”

“Data?” Both you and Sans inquire at the same time, and both of you chuckle at each other’s enthusiasm. 

“Did you see the new Picard trailer?”

“Yeah, did you see Jeri and Brent- time’s been kind to one of them at least-“

And you’re both off in fandom mode, discussing the pros and cons of more Star Trek and how you hope the series will play out, while Frisk watches the two of you with amusement. They’re seeing your friendship first hand now, and now they can understand why Sans talks about you so much. You’re matched equally, in intelligence and interests, and it’s easy for anyone to see how good the friendship is for both of you.

Later on, when it’s time for Sans to drop Frisk home, you decide to go with them. It’s takes a little longer than usual due to the three of you staging a snowball fight in the parking lot, and you’re all cold and soggy when you turn up at Toriel’s house. You end up having tea with the former queen of monsterkind, which is a bit of a bonus. 

So yeah. Things are pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for more reader fics soon!


End file.
